


sometimes in autumn

by zinoxvibes



Category: 2PM (Band), AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Simon d - Freeform, jay park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinoxvibes/pseuds/zinoxvibes





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
** Description **  


 

when simon was eight he pulled a red wagon behind him everywhere he went, but as he walked towards his front door, leaving his journey behind as memories for later, it could be seen that the wagon was filled with goodies that he'd picked for his mom to enjoy

 

" MOMMY OPEN THE DOOR "

 

the eight year old hollered as he knocked impatiently, the whipped cream that topped his mother's fall themed drink was starting to deflate and the pumpkins were beginning to lose the glow they appeared to have when he chose them, he continued to call out for his mom as he knocked; it was only a matter of time before the apples lost their shine.

 

" KISEOK, BABY, WHAT'S WRONG ?! "

 

ms. jung ran around from the back of the house, the obviously worried tone matched the way her eyebrows attempted to become one as she followed the sound of her loud voiced son

 

" Oh, hi mommy ! "

 

kiseok greeted his frantic mother with cresent eyes and a wide grin, his grand entrance was ruined but she's here now and that means he could still surprise her with the things he gathered throughout the day

 

" Kiseok, "

 

he opened his eyes to meet his mother's, kiseok always did love the way his mom's eyes gave off an autumn feel, that's why he decided that starting today, he'd always bring her the goodies he'd gotten earlier today, even when he's thirty-two years old and lives on his own, but right now her eyes didn't remind him of chocolate milkshakes with oreo crumbs and vanilla ice cream.

 

" why are you banging on my door, screaming like the neighbor's dog took a bite out of your lil ? "

 

still, her stern tone confused the child, he brought her gifts, why was she upset ? does mommy not like pumpkins ? or maybe she's tired of star lady coffee ? the little boy pouted at these thoughts, he'd gotten up at nine this morning to go with his friendly hyung seonghwa to get them all before noon

 

" I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted to give you these before they lost their special twinkle.. "

 

ms. jung looked at the wagon behind her only child, she was surprised to see genuine starbucks cups sitting next to what seemed to be four dozen fresh apples and two huge, ripe pumpkins

 

" I asked hyung to take me to the pumpkin patch to get the pumpkins and then the orchard for the bestest apples and the apple guy gave me three free apples so I gave him four shiny quarters for helping me, but they were really shiny quarters mommy, so shiny they could blind the sun without any help from the sun ! "

 

the boy had to make her understand that these were no regular quarters before he went on with his story and when he felt she did, he continued to tell her about his adventures

 

" then I had to give hyung two whole dollars to get you two cups from the star coffee place with the green lady a-and then he said if I wanted extra whipped cream he'd need more money so I had to give him all my dimes ! "

 

kiseok spent a lot of his allowance today and he felt like he'd failed at presenting his gifts since he'd upset his mother with his over the top announcement, he looked down as his eyes began to sting and his lips began to tremble

 

" but I'm really sorry mommy, I really didn't mean scare you. "

 

it obvious to everyone in the neighborhood that ms. jung loves her son, and she hated making him feel like his attempts at being slightly independent were going to be the death of her, so, she did what any other good parent would do

 

" Are You Serious ?! "

 

kiseok looked up and nodded eagerly, he was serious, making his mother upset was his least favorite thing to do because he hated how his heart would hurt when she would tell him that it makes her sad when she has to yell at him, if kiseok had known this would happen he would've let his hyung have the gifts and just stayed home, but then again...

 

" You Really Spent Two Whole Dollars ? On Me ?! "

 

the light slowly returned to his eyes as he realized what was happening, his mom wasn't mad anymore... she actually liked the gifts ! he put up seven fingers

 

" And all seven of my dimes ! "

 

when simon was twenty-two he wished he was still eight and that the random surprises weren't required gifts that determined whether or not he could visit his mom

 

but oh well, because sometimes in autumn you have to buy your mom gifts that match the season

 

sometimes in autumn you'll ask for extra whipped cream right before you leave starbucks

 

and sometimes in autumn you peacefully watch leaves fall when you visit the orchard

 

but, sometimes in autumn your eyes catch a glimpse of a pretty, petite male and you instantly fall in love 

 

**Foreword**

 

Or, Ya Know, Sometimes In Autumn You Write Your Sister A Season Themed Birthday Fic

 

Anyways

 

Happy Birthday [Floater](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/968642)

\- ur least fav co author ♡

 

#autumnfeels #octoberfifteenth #happybirthdayfloater

 


	2. final.

simon fights the cool breeze of autumn with a light scarf as he approaches his car, the odd jobs and late nights at the restaurant the summers had to offer had definitely paid off, his car wasn't the newest but it certainly caught people's attention; especially his mother's. he chuckled as he caught sight of the familiar leaf print that graced his windshield, his mother had taken such a great liking to his fall surprises when he was eight that she would supply him with the money to bring them again the next year, and when he left for college the notes began to appear in the mail, but they weren't your usual mother-son notes, no, these notes were more so reminders that if he was planning on coming inside of the house on thanksgiving a few goodies would need to be brought to her doorstep the day before. the mandatory list of gifts never changed but he couldn't say the same about the message that came along with them, he remembers the first leaf patterned envelope he'd received from his mother during his freshman year, his roommate hyukwoo had been questioning him about the large amounts of mail that were being dropped off at their door from the bathroom, he didn't have an answer then and even if he did hyukwoo would've still shushed him, chanting 'bro' as he exited the bathroom and got down on the floor, still eyeing the special envelope the right side of his face rested on the floor, squishing his cheek and temporarily blinding him as he spoke.

 

" Bro, I think you have a stalker bro. "

 

simon scoffed, hyukwoo was always joking that the envelopes had all been sent by a secret association made up of fans that shipped them, his proof being the two girls that had brought their student identification, they'd placed the two cards on a singular heart shaped keyring, but a stalker ? no way.

 

calling the male 'loco' as he picked up the letter, he hadn't noticed the way the boy's face lit up but he did notice the way hyukwoo hopped up and thanked him for the new nickname, he didn't want to give himself one but he wasn't sure anyone would be able to give him a good one that he felt fit him and his personality perfectly, kiseok simply shrugged the bright-eyed male off and turned him to face his side of the room as his eyes took in every detail of the empty lefthand corner.

 

" Congrats, but can you take your happiness over there for a minute, thanks. "

 

he gave his roommate a slight shove and worked on opening the envelope, ignoring hyukwoo's many comments on how the sender may have possibly used death causing ink or filled it with cancerous powder as he nearly fell into the bed, simon rolled his eyes and showed the opened envelope above his head, earning a mumbled 'you're no fun' from the slightly shorter male.

 

kiseok read through the letter, a sense of relief washing over him as he took note of the sender, but that relief was stolen by the message written in an oh so familiar handwriting

 

" Don't show your face unless I see you're ass walking away after bringing me my goodies kiseokkie ♡ - momma jung ? "

 

kiseok hadn't realized hyukwoo reading over his shoulder but it was too late now, the only thing he could do before going on this infamous trip was --

 

whack !

 

he bolted through the door as his roommate held his head in pain and called him an asshole, laughing, he yelled back that even that is better than being nosey and headed towards the stairs, thank god his classes were on break because he's gonna be busy all day.

 

memories like that were the reason simon's personality still existed today, while he didn't have a lot of friends he wasn't necessarily lonely, well he was, but only in the romantic aspect of it all, he'd never admit that though. that's why he continues to gather these few items for his mother every year.

 

simon slipped the paper from between his windshield and the wipers before gliding around to the driver's side of the vehicle, unlocking his door, and sliding into the seats he'd grown to appreciate, he stashed the note away in the glove compartment before starting his car and putting it in drive, his first stop would be the pumpkin patch.

 

as he drove towards the country side he'd wonder about little things like when he'd actually get to invite someone to tag along as he collected the treats and why his mother let him in the house four days before demanding anything from him, things like this were meant for long drives, it was quiet and--

 

buzz !

 

b-b-b-buzz !

 

buzz buzz !

 

of course he'd spoken too soon, there's no such thing as silence when you're doing something for your mom.

 

mamajung♡ : i c u got my note kiseokkie~

 

mamajung♡ : u betta not laff @ my txts,, im just checking in

 

mamajung♡ : remember i want huge pumpkins this yr ok

 

mamajung♡ : n i mean big

 

mamajung♡ : lyk yo head wen u was a bby lol

 

mamajung♡ : dnt 4get my coffee and apples kiseokkie~

 

mamajung♡ : luv u son~~

 

simon subconsciously held his head as he drove, his head wasn't big now but as a baby? it was something he preferred not to talk about.

 

the pumpkin patch came into sight after about five more minutes of head holding.

 

while kiseok knew it would be life threatening to bring home a tiny pumpkin, who was going to stop him? he carelessly removed his seat belt, nearly busting his lip in the process, and grabbed his phone, along with mom's list, then shut his door as he stepped out and dropped his keys into his front pocket. he approached the patch with caution, as the years of experience have taught him that children have no mercy, and made his way towards the larger pumpkins, he'd glanced over a few and kicked up some dirt along the way,

 

" What the fuck? "

 

kiseok patted the first decent sized pumpkin he saw with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, it was almost triangular in shape but one 'corner' seemed forced inward, making it an awkward heart shape that almost looked like the pumpkin was actually conjoined twins

 

" You are beautiful~ no matter what they saaaay, words can't bring you down "

 

several pumpkin serenades later he realizes he'd sang his way to the other side of the patch, although he was in an area with decent sized pumpkins he had no idea how he'd get back to his usual spot and that meant it was time to pretend to be in a music video

 

" All around me are familiar pumpk-- IS THAT PERSON DEAD?! "

 

two rain boots covered in kissing rubber duckies surrounded by a giant red heart brought his moment to an end, if that was a real dead body he'd never sing again because look where the hell that got him.

 

he took three quiet steps towards the body and whispered an 'are you okay' before a not so manly squeak escaped his lips as the boots began to rock, he made eye contact with two girls that were about seven huge pumpkins away and cleared his throat, grabbing two plump pumpkins and a small round pumpkin before jumping over the legs that seemed to be attached to the boots and running towards his car.

 

simon placed the three pumpkins on the backseat before slamming the door shut and attempting to catch his breath, why did he run? why couldn't he just speed walk? and an even better question, why did he have to sing so many songs so early in the journey? this is when he decided the starbucks would be picked up before the apples, but this will be the only time he allows it.

 

the trip back to the city wasn't interrupted by any texts from his mother, so it should have been smooth sailing from the time he left the patch till the time he reached the coffee shop, but no, his constant thought of those boots just had to cause him to be honked at a couple times, curse his habit of thinking while driving on what are usually very empty roads. kiseok stopped at a red light and took the chance to slap some sense into himself, completely oblivious to the buff man's stares from the car next to his, he needed to stop thinking about those stupid boots, it was making his head hurts just as badly as his throat which definitely wasn't because of the manly growl he released earlier, oh no of course not, it was the notes he'd hit during his musical adventures through the maze he was once forgotten in many years ago, but we don't talk about that time.

speeding off when the light turns green, kiseok makes a turn here and there until he sees that familiar green woman come into view, he pulls into the parking lot across the street and takes a moment to collect his thoughts and get his shit together, because there was no way he'd be able to flirt with whoever was taking his order if those damn kissing duckies were all he saw when he blinked.

 

when he felt his shit was pretty together he decided he should get out of his car and stop looking like a potential  pedophile, he took a deep breath and carelessly removed his seat belt (again) kiseok was a little less lucky this time though, which resulted in a stinging cheek. he unlocked his car doors and pushed the driver's open, allowing fresh air to breeze through with a light coffee scent before stepping out of the comfort that is his trusty car once more.

 

crossing the street simon decided he should text his mother back and tell her that he's almost done and that he's going to pretend she didn't mention it bobble head form as a child, he added a few emojis and hit send just as he hit the threshold of the popular shop. inhaling the familiar aromas that are starbucks he strides towards the line, there were nine people ahead of him and he wasn't exactly sure his throat could handle nine orders, talking, and then a small period of waiting time so he glanced around at his fellow coffee drinkers and the few tea sippers that added to the growing population inside the cafe in order to distract himself from his agitated inner bit, and then it happened, the image that haunted the inside of his eyelids had shown its face again, the only problem with that was he didn't blink just now.

 

across the room was a pair a rain boots, a pair of rain boots with a pair of kissing rubber ducks, a pair of rain boots that belonged to a pair of skinny legs simon jumped over as if he were going for gold at the olympics, this wasn't actually happening was it? that person was lying dead in the hay at the pumpkin patch! unless...

 

" But who the fuck steals a dead man's boots? "

 

kiseok muttered to no one other than himself as he eyed the back of the boots.

 

soon his eyes wandered upwards, towards legs that couldn't be hashtagged 'for days' and a little further up sat a bottom that might be considered, dare he say it, juicy.

 

simon cringed at his thoughts, it was a fine ass, yes, filled out the jeans with no issue if we're being honest, but juicy was a bit of an exaggeration in his eyes, #sorrynotsorry

 

a simple red flannel doing a terrible job at concealing the slight muscle that the wearer was attempting to hide rested on narrow shoulders, and if simon squinted hard enough he could see the tattoos that graced the boy's arm when he reached up to move his red hair out of his face, a face kiseok still hasn't seen. nonetheless, if given the chance kiseok would love to be that person's company, but for now he's stuck waiting for the last four people to hurry the hell up and quit being so picky about their damn coffee.

 

two orders later simon looks over at the boy again, he still hasn't turned around, but now this gigantic seven foot eight body builder looking man was standing with him, who's arms need to be that strong?! the man's muscles were on that popeye type shit and simon knew he'd an easy execution if he approached the giant with questions about a situation that didn't concern him, but he really wanted to know what pushed this man to let his arms be as wide as the jung's head when he was a child.

 

kiseok pouted childishly, not only had he hurt his feelings by seeing the steroid dealer's bright smile, he'd made a comment about his own head, like, it wasn't his fault he had a noodle neck as a kid, that's the only reason why his head looked so big.

 

by the time he'd gotten to the counter to order his drink he'd decided he might as well get an extra one, along with his mom's, because no one's gonna give him the gas money to go back out and get the coffee after he leaves the orchard and he can't just ignore the big ass exclamation marks that danced in a circle around the starbucks order his mom had written on her little note, so one for now and two for later, duh, it just screams genius.

 

switching over to the other group of people patiently waiting for their drinks kiseok gives the boy one last mini stare and notices that he's laughing, it honestly sounded like music to simon and he was hoping he could use that in his pickup line, something along the lines of him being the cause of random outbursts, but it had to be smooth, smoother than the lil beauty's body guard's hair, not like kiseok was comparing hair or anything, he just happened to see the guy's hair fall right back into place after the tiny red head tried to slick it back, okay? and by the time he'd finally gotten his drinks and left a tip for whoever put that little heart by his name the little red headed beauty was gone.

 

simon ran outside and quickly scanned the area around him only to catch a red flannel covered arm zoom straight by him, way to fucking go jung kiseok, not only have you mistaken his slim figure for a dead body, you've failed at even getting a glimpse at his supposedly beautiful face, he could be a hot bodied gremlin for all you know and you're still getting butterflies in your stomach over his petite frame and cute bottom! kiseok ruffled his hair before crossing the street and sinking back into the emptiness that is his car, starting the engine he slipped the seat belt over himself, and once he was settled, grabbed his throat soothing drink and drove off.

 

" To the orchard! "

 

he coughed and instantly regretted his false enthusiasm, stupid strawberry gremlin.

 

a good twenty minutes later kiseok can say his journey is finally coming to an end, the orchard had always been an enchanting view for him, and it always felt like a scene straight out of a movie when simon opened the gate to the apple filled heaven. kiseok weaved through the shady trees in search for his oh so helpful orchard worker, aka the man that he gave his shiny quarters to #rip, but a sound snatched his attention and completely swiped his mind blank.

 

to his left stood that damn gre--

 

" Holy shit, "

 

that dainty, slim body and those slight muscled arms were back, but this time he wasn't looking at the back

 

" he's an angel, a gorgeous, cute booty having angel! "

 

kiseok whispered to himself as if he were a librarian trying to hush a group of rowdy teenage boys, he continued to look in the direction of his pint-sized grem-- angel, his features weren't soft like a woman's but they weren't sharp enough to do some pride damaging either, he had full lips that looked softer than silk, and bright almond shaped eyes that simon wished would look his way, he swore that he was behind the camera preparing for a romantic k-drama scene, the edges seemed foggy and he's sure he heard some soft music somewhere in the background but then, just like during most moments like that on tv, somebody else walked into the shot and, cue the cliché record scratch, it was that big dumb smooth hair, nice smile, toned body having assface that kept him from approaching the male in the damn boots.

 

kiseok leaned against the trunk of one of the thicker trees and sipped his coffee, watching out for his favorite crate carrier, he hadn't realized that this was the perfect selfie opportunity until he heard the click of an iphone followed by a stressed 'fucking shit', smirking to himself he pulled out his phone and proceeded to open snapchat and load up the flower crown filter, after a few goofy snaps he switched to the dog and went full fuckboy on you bitches #longlivesimond, and then finally switched the camera and took a picture of the short male that was still hiding behind his phone, posting it with a giant blue moon emoji and a simple 'caught you' in white across the screen.

 

after witnessing the korean hulk giggle and run after a random butterfly that fluttered by without a care in the world, simon had seemed to find enough confidence to approach this male that he'd been seeing all day

 

" Hey, my name's Kiseok. "

 

simon greeted the boy once he'd gotten close enough, he got no response though, so he looked to the left, the same way that giggling grizzly bear went, before poking the male in the side

 

" Can't you at least tell me you have a boyfriend instead of just ignoring me? "

 

kiseok started to turn around when--

 

" My name's Jaebeom and I don't have a boyfriend... yet. "

 

jay spoke into his phone screen but simon definitely heard him loud and clear, yet? challenge accepted. kiseok took this as a green light to go ahead and get comfortable with the tiny red head.

 

people came and left

 

apples were picked and sold

 

laughs were exchanged and enjoyed

 

eyes were equally bright and full of what might just be love

 

but was it really love? kiseok didn't know, but he still tried his best pickup lines and because of that, jay tried his best to snort, simon found that cute about jay but of course he'd never admit that, especially with this taec fella still somewhere in the orchard, so what if jay says he's harmless, he still looks like people would call animal control on him if he got upset so simon kept his hands and fluffy thoughts to himself, just in case, not because he's scared or anything, he'd just like to get home with both arms still attached.

 

after a few more failed pickup lines and desperate attempts to breathe kiseok and jay fell into comfortable silence, scanning over each other's appearance kiseok noticed a plastic pumpkin crown that had been lost in the wind tossed red sea, that angelic glow seemed to grow in brightness, blinding kiseok but he didn't care, the boy standing in front of him was the most beautiful person he'd ever met in his entire life and nothing would stop him from getting him to be his prince, his cute, angel faced, huge handed, childish, midget prince (the booty is just a bonus).

 

jay had noticed when the three crates had been left at simon's feet but he didn't want this moment to end, he traded numbers with kiseok, hoping they'd be able to walk to his car together to get the apples inside, too bad taec had other plans, swooping jay up and throwing him over his shoulder taec took off towards the entrance of the orchard as if he were a professional quarterback, screaming at his sulking friend as he ran

 

" I WAS FOLLOWING THE BUTTERFLY AND-- "

 

" TEXT ME KISEOK! "

 

" I GOT LOST! IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO HOURS AND THEN IT STARTED RAINING-- "

 

" I'LL TEXT YOU RIGHT NOW! "

 

" I THINK MY BUTTERFLY GOT WET BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY MY LEAF EARS FELL OFF WHEN I WAS RUNNING AND-- "

 

jay wasn't even listening anymore, he was too busy smiling at the fading figure that was allowing the rain to soak him just so he could wave his phone in the air and say goodbye

 

" BYE KISEOK! "

 

back in the orchard kiseok smiled, his hair was sticking to his forehead but who cares? he waited until the heavily built man disappeared with his future prince before he scrambled to grab his crates and get to his car

 

tucking the apples away in the backseat simon sunk into the driver's seat and unlocked his phone, he smiled at jay's simple contact name and edited it, adding the snapchat photo from before as the boy's contact picture.

 

midgetapple☆ : It Was Nice Meeting You Kiseok~ ♡♡

 

simon felt his face heat up, it's definitely love, he took five minutes to calm his heart and then called his mom, he'd be home soon, but in all honesty he just wanted to text jay back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" JUNG KISEOK WHY IS MY STARBUCKS COLD?! "

 

kiseok laughed silently, sending jay a quick "got to go, lol" and instantly faked a deep sleep as his mom busted his door open.


End file.
